


Versus

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: can we please get some more top!jack up in here?</p><p>I did my best¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(p.s. I was too lazy to write the in-between stuff. Oops.<br/>And ik it's a dumb title omg. I only named it that bc<br/>1. The beginning is kinda comparing top and bottom<br/>and 2. I couldn't come up with anything any better)</p><p>Warnings: snogging, dirty talk, anal sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Versus

**Author's Note:**

> Request: can we please get some more top!jack up in here?
> 
> I did my best¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. I was too lazy to write the in-between stuff. Oops.  
> And ik it's a dumb title omg. I only named it that bc  
> 1\. The beginning is kinda comparing top and bottom  
> and 2. I couldn't come up with anything any better)
> 
> Warnings: snogging, dirty talk, anal sex.

Jack loved bottoming; feeling defenseless and almost used, to an extent. Mark thrusting into him quickly and whispering little nothings into his ear. Being called a needy slut and running his blunt nails down Mark’s back. Even bottoming from the top was _amazing_. He loved riding Mark and having his hands on his strong chest for support as he bounced up and down. Seeing Mark biting his lip and nearly falling apart below him.  
Prostate orgasms were just a plus.

But topping? It was a whole different story. He loved seeing Mark how he himself normally was; vulnerable. Looking down to see that Mark’s jaw was dropped and he was whimpering out little noises and curses and chants of Jack’s given name. Feeling Mark rut his hips back against his own and having Mark grab onto his arms when he was about to cum. Hearing Mark shout his name and watching as he came, coating his stomach.  
It didn’t get much better than that.  
And that’s why he had to have it. _Now_.

* * *

 

Once the two had gotten home and shut the door behind them, Mark was pinned up against it. His eyes flashed with worry, but as he looked at the Irishman in front of him, he calmed himself and a sly smirk fell onto his lips. “What is it, Jackaboy?” He batted his eyelashes for added effect.

Jack growled lowly. “You _know_.” He lips crashed against Mark’s and their teeth clanked a bit painfully. Mark gasped in slight shock, giving Jack the perfect opportunity to lick into his mouth and claim dominance. Mark’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned quietly into the kiss. He felt Jack smile against his lips and his cheeks turned a light pink. The Irishman kissed his way up to Mark’s ear, nibbling gently at his jaw. “You can be such a good boy sometimes.” Mark whimpered at the praise, making Jack chuckle darkly.

* * *

 

Jack groaned as he pushed his almost painfully hard cock into Mark’s hole. His eyes cracked open and he looked down at his lover; plump bottom lip tugged beautifully between his perfect teeth and his eyes screwed shut. Jack pulled out, snapping his hips forward and making Mark’s jaw drop and a moan to fall from his lips. Jack smirked and continued his movements. “God, Mark, you’re so fucking beautiful for me,” the Irishman panted as his hips moved at a slow pace. Mark was already red high in his cheeks, but Jack swore the color deepened slightly. “So goddamn gorgeous. So perfect…”

Mark groaned as Jack rambled on and he thrust against Jack. The Irishman brought strong hands to Mark’s hips, holding them in place. “J-Jack…,” Mark whined quietly.

“Don’t want you getting too ahead of yourself,” he replied, smirking as Mark only groaned in annoyance. “I want to make you feel so fucking good, baby.” Mark closed his eyes, whimpering as Jack’s hips slightly picked up speed. “Wanna tease you. Bring you just to the edge and then make you cum so hard.” Jack chuckled darkly and Mark’s head dropped back against the pillows below him.

Jack brought one of his hands to Mark’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it and tugging at the same pace his hips were moving. Mark groaned and his head shot up, eyes looking down to watch as Jack stroked his cock. “F- _fuck_!” Mark moaned as Jack slid his thumb across the slit. Jack only chuckled.

“You like that?” Mark nodded quickly, bringing his lip between his teeth, again. Jack hummed. “I know you do. You love when I jerk you off.” Mark nodded again, his eyes bright as he watched Jack’s movements. The Irishman smirked devilishly, bucking his hips quickly only once and causing Mark to fall back against the bed with a whine. “So beautiful for me,” Jack repeated as he bit his own lip, moving his hand a bit faster. “Fuck, I love when you’re like this. So needy and helpless. Nearly _begging_ to cum.” A wicked grin flashed over Jack’s features.

“Jack, p-please…” The sheets below them were balled up in Mark’s fists and his hips were bucking on their own accord.

Jack’s hips thrust sharply and Mark’s entire body tensed. He belted out a deep moan and brought one of his hands to his mouth. He bit down on his knuckles to stop the sounds from escaping. Jack growled lowly and grabbed Mark’s wrist, pulling his hand away. “I wanna fuckin’ hear you.” Both his hips and his hand moved faster. “I want you to fucking whine. Hear my pretty slut beg to cum.” Jack’s hips were bucking fast and harsh, hitting Mark’s prostate every time.

Mark was an absolute _mess_. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his lip was red and swollen from being bitten. Jack’s eyes flicked down and he smiled at the lovebites that were covering Mark’s neck.

“Jack, g-gonna…” Jack growled, his hand squeezing around the base of Mark’s cock. The American let out a loud whine and he looked up at Jack with pleading eyes.

“Fucking _beg_.” Jack’s kept his hips moving quickly.

Mark whined and it nearly sounded like a cry. “Fuck, Jack. Please. Please fucking let me cum, _please_. I’ve been such a good little slut, please. Sean, _fuck_ , I wanna cum…” Jack grinned triumphantly and began stroking Mark’s cock, again. Mark let out a guttural moan and came hard, thickly coating his stomach and Jack’s hand. Jack continued thrusting quickly, cumming soon after his lover.

* * *

 

Jack had his head rested on Mark’s sweaty chest; he didn’t even care that he was _probably_ going to have cum on his face. He smiled to himself as he felt how quickly Mark’s chest was rising and falling. He absolutely _loved_ making Mark feel this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
